Journey To Moonlight Castle
by Rebelicious Vampire
Summary: The Inu-gang and Sesshoumaru are forced to travel together to Moonlight Castle in the Southern Lands when coyote demons kidnap Rin and steal the jewel shards.
1. A Notice

Hey there, everyone. I know I haven't been on here in forever, and I know some of you might kill me for being gone for so long, but I come back with news. I am going to be revamping my story Journey To Moonlight Castle. Yes, the basic plot will still be the same, but there will be changes such as character names and certain other things. I'll be doing a lot of updating starting today. Hopefully you all will read and review. Thanks everyone!

-RV


	2. A Strange Appearance

I would like to say that I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha or anything from the series. Please do ask before duplicating anything. Thanks.

-RV

**Chapter 1: A Strange Appearance**

"Come back here, you bastard!" A furious Inuyasha yelled into the sky where Naraku's dark aura was disappearing. With Tetsusaiga being held tightly in his hand, Inuyasha scowled at his failure to yet again kill Naraku and complete the Shikon no Tama.

"He'll be back again, Inuyasha. He always comes back." Remarked Miroku. The hanyou sighed, placing Tetsusaiga back into its sheath. Inuyasha turned to face his group and they noticed the look of disappointment and anger in his face. They all wanted to console him with their own words of encouragement but didn't know how without setting him off. He walked to Kagome, who wore a look of slight pity on her face, and stopped by her side.

"We might as well go." The hanyou spat bitterly. The others only nodded. No one dared to protest.

'_You'll get him another day, Inuyasha_.' Kagome thought to herself as she attempted to comfort Inuyasha. He closed his eyes as the girl rubbed his shoulder but then he caught the scent of something he didn't like, or rather someone. Just like that his eyes were wide open and he was growling. Kagome knew exactly what that meant.

'_It has to be either Kouga or Sesshoumaru . . . _' The girl thought to herself, soon realizing it had to be Sesshoumaru because of the lack of jewel shards present. '_Oh boy. Here were go again._' She sighed at the thought. Sure enough, the tall taiyoukai appeared, gracefully walking toward the group.

"Half-breed, move. You are in my way." The deep, monotone voice implied, its owner appearing with the usual blank face.

"What in hell makes you think I'll do that?" Inuyasha growled at the youkai.

"If you do not, then I shall make you." Sesshoumaru stated while placing his hand on Toukijin.

"Feh, bring it on." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome instinctively backed away to where Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were, who were watching the actions of the half-siblings. It wasn't long until the blades of Tetsusaiga and Toukijin were clashing. The humans and kitsune watched the ongoing battle. Inuyasha strikes, Sesshoumaru dodges. Sesshoumaru strikes, Inuyasha dodges.

"Heh. That's the best you got, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha snickered at his older brother, causing the demon's eyes to narrow. With his hand on Toukijin, in a swift motion Sesshoumaru had sent a blow in the hanyou's way, knocking him onto the ground. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha's body slid through the gravel.

"You worthless half-breed." Sesshoumaru remarked, his voice lacking emotion. Inuyasha was now back on his feet, ready to continue the battle. He began to charge toward the youkai with Tetsusaiga raised over his head. Just before swinging the mighty sword, the half-demon stopped midway in his attack.

"There's something else approaching. Kagome, can you sense any jewel shards?" The hanyou asked the miko. She shook her head 'no' but still readied her bow.

"It has a strong aura!" Announced the monk. The slayer nodded her head in agreement as her two-tailed pet transformed into its larger form.

"There are three. Not one." The taiyoukai stated, his icy eyes darting at Miroku.

'_He thinks he has to be right about everything. The bastard_.' Thought the half-demon, growling. Kagome heard the growl and rushed to Inuyasha's side, making sure that everything was okay. Then she sensed the presence of an unknown powerful force. She didn't like it at all.

"Well, well, what a pleasant surprise. Yes, a very pleasant surprise indeed." A soft feminine voice had spoken as a beautiful woman appeared. She had short, wavy black hair, pale skin, and bright teal eyes. Her slender form was dressed in a silk periwinkle kimono with elegant, white shoes to cover her dainty feet. She seemed to be human until her claws and pointed ears could be seen. Another feature giving her away was her long sliver tail which had a black streak on it.

"She's a demon!" Shippou cried.

"A very beautiful one... " Miroku was cut off as Sango's hand made contact with his cheek, leaving the print of her hand on his flesh.

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, monk." Sango threatened, glaring at Miroku who was rubbing his sore cheek.

"She looks like a mangy wolf." Inuyasha retorted, staring at the unknown woman.

"Fool! I am no wolf! I am a coyote demon!" She hissed in her displeasure of being mistaken for what she was not.

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said, dismissing the demon's comment. "Hey, Sesshoumaru, I thought you said that there were three of 'em." He remarked mockingly at the taiyoukai who glared at Inuyasha in contempt.

"Hmph. There _are_ three of us, you insolent half-demon. Does that nose of yours not work or you really _that_ stupid?" The woman hissed.

"Exactly! There are three of us." The loud voice of a male boomed into the air as two other demons appeared out of nowhere, both male and both having similar features as the female demon.


	3. Gone

So in this chapter we have a little action with a few surprises. Read and respond. I love reviews. Thanks and enjoy.

Please remember that I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha or anything from the series. Please do ask before duplicating anything. Thanks.

-RV

**Chapter 2: Gone**

The group stared at the three demons, with the exception of Sesshoumaru who looked bored as usual. The woman and men smirked at the group before them, but what caught their eyes were the sights of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

"Ah, brothers. We have indeed found them. Just who we've been looking for." The demoness said with a grin.

"Name yourselves and state your business here. You waste my time with your useless snickering." Sesshoumaru stated indifferently.

"Oh dear, forgive us. I am Suimakai, Lady of the Southern Lands, and these are my brothers. This is Otakatsu, the eldest and ruler of the Southern Lands," Suimakai announced, pointing to a tall, handsome male with black hair in a long braid and shiny teal eyes.

"This is Hakumo, the middle sibling, but nonetheless still a Lord of the southern Lands," she stated hinting at a very muscular man with large, broad shoulders, also having black hair to his neck and teal eyes. "As you could have guessed, I am the youngest of the three, but I am not overshadowed."Suimakai whispered.

"You still waste my time, woman. State your reason for being in this area." Sesshoumaru demanded, annoyed with the coyote demons.

"Impatient, dear Lord Sesshoumaru? Yes, I know your name, as well as that of your younger brother, Inuyasha." Suimakai said with a smile as she glanced momentarily at the hanyou, who growled at her. "To answer you, we have come to these lands for you and your brother. You have something that belongs to us." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, wench?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Yes, you half-breed. You do. We wish for your heads just as the head of our father was taken by Inutaisho's hand!" She hissed at the hanyou.

"You want something that you shall not have!" Sesshoumaru growled at the woman as he attacked her, giving her a cut to her arm.

"How dare you?" Suimakai screamed, preparing to strike back. Before she had the chance Otakatsu had stepped between Suimakai and Sesshoumaru.

"You do not strike my sister with me alive." He growed at an enraged Sesshoumaru, the two soon fighting.

"Guess I'll take on you then." Inuyasha snorted as he swung Tetsusaiga at Hakumo while Sango and Miroku engaged in battle with Suimakai. Kagome and Shippou watched from behind Kirara at the fighting that was taking place in front of them.

'_I've got to do something to help_.' Kagome thought as she grabbed her bow. Inuyasha saw her from the corner of his eye and yelled, "Kagome, stay put. Don't get involved!" Kagome only sighed at his order then gasped when Hakumo knocked Inuyasha to the ground.

"Shippou, stay here. I have to go help Inuyasha." The miko whispered to the kitsune.

"But Kagome, Inuyasha just told you not to get involved." Shippou said, reminding Kagome of Inuyasha's recent order.

"I know." She sighed. _'But I can't just stay here and not help._' She pondered to herself as she stood up and walked from Kirara with her bow at hand. She noticed a weird dark jewel on Suimakai's person and aimed it then released the arrow. Instinctively, Suimakai had jumped back from her current position and adverted her attention to Kagome.

"Girl, you will pay for that!" The demoness hissed at the miko as she ran toward Kagome, only to be stopped by Sango's giant boomerang.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked the girl who nodded.

"What is that?" Miroku inquired pointing at a strange onyx jewel being worn by Suimakai

"I don't know, but that's what I was aiming for until she dodged," the miko sighed.

"It's a source jewel!" Sango gasped. "They're used as an extra power source by demons." The exterminator explained to the Miroku and Kagome.

"So, she's using that to fight us?" Miroku asked Sango.

"No, she isn't, or at least not now anyway. If it was in use, it'd be glowing." Sango replied.

"Maybe I could aim for it again and shatter it." Kagome suggested.

"I don't think it'd work, Kagome. Source jewels are often very powerful and almost unbreakable. Usually you'd need to burn the jewel with extreme heat to destroy it. Also, she's..."

"Gone!" Exclaimed the monk, interrupting Sango. "They're _all_ gone!" He gasped. The group, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, looked about to see that the Lords and Lady of the Southern Lands really had disappeared.

"It seems this was nothing more than a distraction to hide other intentions." Sesshoumaru remarked apathetically, turning his back to Inuyasha and his companions and leaving the area.

* * *

Jaken had awoken to find himself beside a pond with an intense headache. He stood up slowly, rubbing his temple, and began to look for Rin.

'_Where is that annoying girl_?' He thought while searching around the pond. Then it all came back to him:

***Flashback***

"_Master Jaken, can we get something to eat now, please?" The little girl begged, rubbing _

_her stomach. Jaken sighed as he started to walk away. The girl followed. He had no choice but to watch over Rin, else Lord Sesshoumaru would not be pleased. Just the mere thought of how Sesshoumaru would punish him if anything ever happened to Rin sent tremors throughout his body._

_The two had traveled to a shallow pond. Immediately Rin ran into the water and began to play in it. She soon realized that there were fish swimming in the pond. Soon the young girl was grabbing at the fish from the cool water with her tiny hands. Jaken on the other hand, was relaxing against a tree. He watched the foolish girl passively. He didn't understand why Lord Sesshoumaru allowed the child to follow him about._

"_Master Jaken! Master Jaken! Look!" Rin cried gleefully as she waved two fish that she had caught around while jumping around in the water. Jaken glanced at the girl then turned away. She wasn't worth the attention. The toad stood to his feet, his back to Rin. Then he heard it._

"_Master Jaken! Help!" The girl screamed. To his horror, Jaken turned to see a strange woman holding Rin, who was squirming and twisting in attempt to free herself from the tight grasp of the woman._

"_Let go of her, you demon!" Jaken spat at the woman while holding the double-headed staff, aiming it at the woman who was a red-haired, green-eyed demon. _

"_Don't worry. You'll have the little one back again, only if you come to Moonlight Castle in the Southern Lands to retrieve her." The demon announced in her gentle voice as she began to fade away._

"_Southern Lands? Wait. . ." Jaken had been interrupted by a hard blow to the head. The toad fell forward while everything went black._

***End Flashback*  
**

The memory caused Jaken to sweat uncontrollably. He was dead. Sesshoumaru would be back soon only to find Rin missing.

'_You'll have the little one back again, only if you come to Moonlight Castle in the Southern Lands to retrieve her.' _The toad grimaced as the words of the woman repeated in his head. In quick motion, Jaken had ran into the woods.

* * *

The events from earlier had confused the Inu-tachi. As they sat about their campfire. Inuyasha was looking off in a random direction as if lost in thought, Miroku was drinking water gathered from a stream earlier, Kagome was studying for an upcoming test as Sango stared at the fire, and Shippou was sleeping, curled up with Kirara..

'_What in hell did Sesshoumaru mean when he said the attack was a distraction.' _Inuyasha thought, finding himself once again meditating on his brother's words.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken screamed while running through the campsite.

"He ain't here." The hanyou muttered as he watched the bewildered toad.

"But, but his scent is in the air, half-breed!" The toad wildly spat at Inuyasha, who was gripping Tetsusaiga. "He has to be. . ."

"Jaken." The familiar baritone voice spoke, the form of a tall being appearing behind Jaken. It was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"Oh, milord! Rin's g-gone! She was t-taken by some d-demon! She said to retrieve the g-girl from the Moonlight C-castle in t-the Southern Lands!" Jaken studdered nervously, in fear of what Sesshoumaru's next action would be, as he bowed before the taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru's eyes had become slits has he stomped Jaken into the ground with his left foot, his face expressionless.

"Inuyasha!" The miko called to the hanyou.

"What, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the disturbed expression on Kagome's face.

"The jewel shards are gone!" She cried, holding up the chain around her neck with the empty container attached to it.


	4. Failure and Success

Please remember that I **DO NOT** own Inuyasha or anything from the series. Please do ask before duplicating anything. Thanks.

-RV

**Chapter 3: Failure and Success**

Inuyasha stared blankly at Kagome with a twitching left eye. All of those shards that they had worked so hard to collect were now gone. His body shook from anger and he felt the need to break something.

"_What did you say_?" The hanyou roared with clenched fists. "How in _hell_ did that happen, Kagome? _Tell me_!" He yelled.

"I don't know." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha growled, his body still shaking with fury.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Anger isn't going to solve anything, let alone help us get the jewel shards back." Miroku implied.

"Well if she was being more careful they wouldn't be missing, monk. Damn it all!" The hanyou snarled, glaring from Miroku to Kagome who was holding the empty container again.

"This isn't Kagome's fault, Inuyasha! Stop blaming her!" Cried the kitsune.

"Shippou has a point. In case you forgot, Kagome was trying to help out when she shot an arrow at Suimakai." Sango remarked while she patted the miko's shoulder.

"Jaken, what did you say happened to Rin?" Kagome asked the still nervous toad.

"She was taken by a demon." The toad replied quietly, flinching as if he could feel Sesshoumaru's slitted eyes on him again.

"I know what they're doing!" Sango cried. "They stole the jewel shards and kidnapped Rin to lure Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to their palace."

"Precisely, Sango. They've already admitted to wanting to kill Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, so this was nothing more than a mere trap that we all fell in." The monk explained.

"But why their castle? Why not here?" Shippou asked while jumping onto Kagome's shoulder.

"My guess is that they want the advantage. At their castle, they'd be familiar to the surroundings whereas we'd be oblivious to any traps they would have set."Miroku answered

"Well what are we waiting for? Just standin' around is wasting time!" Yelled the hanyou.

"Wouldn't it be best to think about this first, Inuyasha? Of course we plan on going to their castle, but a strategy of some sort would be helpful." Stated the monk while tapping the tip of his staff on Inuyasha's head.

"Fine. Whatever, monk." Inuyasha snorted and sat on the ground with folded arms and his back to the group.

'_This is bad. Could Miroku be right and we could be walking right into another trap? Maybe if I asked Sesshoumaru to travel with us then, no... Who am I kidding? Sesshoumaru would never come with us. Both he and Inuyasha are way too stubborn to work together, even just this once._' Kagome thought with a sigh. She looked over to see Inuyasha still sitting with his back to everyone and Sesshoumaru was..._leaving_.

'_If I'm going to ask_," She thought, '_I better do it now_.' With that in mind, the miko stood to her feet and slowly began to pursue Sesshoumaru. She took in a deep breath when she was almost to him. He had stopped and turned to look her. His eyes were slightly slitted, but his face was still blank.

"Girl, state why you are following me this instant." The taiyoukai commanded of the miko whose eyes were filled with fear.

"Sesshoumaru, I was hoping that you would come with us to the Southern Lands. I know you don't care for us, especially Inuyasha, but we're going to need your help, although Inuyasha would never admit to that." Kagome sighed in anxiety. She was sure that Sesshoumaru was probably about to rip her throat out. Oh well, it was nice being able to see her sixteenth birthday at least.

"No, miko. I will not travel with you. I refuse to be in the company of my foolish brother," the deep baritone voice responded calmly. The taiyoukai turned and continued on his way, leaving Kagome behind to watch him disappear.

"I tried." Sighed Kagome. She knew that Sesshoumaru would never travel with them. She sighed again and returned to her companions, feeling like an idiot for asking a favor in which she knew she wouldn't get.

* * *

Suimakai strolled down the corridor to her chambers. She was pleased with herself. Her plan seemed to be going well. She looked at the Shikon shards in her hands. Her obtaining spell never failed. This time she had used it to steal the jewel shards from the miko without being close to her. Suimakai smirked as she thought of her own greatness.

"Milady, I have brought you the child." A soft, feminine voice announced. Suimakai turned to see a young woman with red hair and soft, green eyes. It was her assistant, Tanitashi, standing before her holding a sleeping girl.

"Thank you, Tanitashi. Your obedience shall be rewarded. Leave the girl on the bed and be treated to sake. Have Rekosen pour you a cup. You are dismissed." Suimakai murmured to the demon.

"Thank you, milady." Tanitashi whispered with a bow before leaving the room. Suimakai watched the young woman go. She couldn't wait for her brothers to return from their walk in the gardens. At dinner she would tell them, that as always, her plan was working. It was only a matter of time until their father's death would be avenged. For the first time in her life, Suimakai was becoming utterly impatient.


End file.
